A Destined Love
by silver dragongurl
Summary: Harry leaves a heartbrokened Draco to go train in different countries...what happens when Harry goes back and sees a different Draco? I'll try my best to make it until PG-13 only...coz I don't wanna go beyond that. Review! I really suck at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.the usual.  
  
Notes: This is my second HP fic. I know that my first fic, "Past is Past.or is it?" is not yet finished; the problem is.I got mental-blocked until now. I just didn't know what to put in the next chapter. So, to cover up my "dead air", I'll do this Harry/Draco fic. But don't worry, I'm going to finish my first fic when I know what to put already.  
  
In the meantime, here's for Harry/Draco fans out there. Hope you like it. If not, then put in the review. . .review, review, review please!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A Destined Love" by silver dragongurl  
  
Chapter 1 - A Promising Flashback  
  
Draco waited in the Hogsmeade station for Harry, as he fixed his uniform absentmindedly. This was it, Draco thought, this is the day that me and will be together at last, and no one can stop us anymore. He had never felt so happy in all his life. As a matter of fact, he never felt happy, especially with presence of his parents in his cruel childhood and adolescent years. But now that his father is dead, and his mother is in Azkaban, he is now free to do whatever he wants to, and be able to be with Harry forever. As he waited for him, the thought of their promise together came back into his mind, and couldn't help but reminisce it again.  
  
~~~~Start of Flashback~~~~  
It was Graduation Day for all the seventh years (which was 4 days before the end-of-term), and each one of them were excited and a bit nervous as they fixed themselves in their respective common rooms. In the Slytherin common room, Slytherins were bustling in and out of their dormitories looking excited, but nobody was more excited than Draco himself. He was in a hurry to fix his green and silver toga, for he was to meet Harry in front of the Slytherin common room. Before Draco dressed up, he had received a note from Harry, which said:  
  
Draco,  
  
Meet me in front of your common room 15 minutes before the Graduation  
ceremony, okay?  
  
Harry  
  
That was what the letter said, though it didn't say why Harry wanted to meet him. He glanced a last look of himself in the mirror, took his green wizard hat, and was about to run out of his dormitory when he remembered something. He went to his trunk, which was still unpacked, and took a package wrapped in silver wrapper, and ran out of his dormitory. When he got out of the common room, he saw Harry leaning on the wall wearing red and gold toga and his red wizard hat on under his arm, and noticed that he, like Draco, was holding a package, only it was wrapped in gold wrapper. Harry smiled as he saw Draco come out of the common room, and Draco couldn't help a big smile for he was just as handsome as before. Harry and Draco had been together for 2 months now, since Voldemort was defeated, and since then, everybody in Hogwarts knew about their "more than friends" relationship, and somehow, nobody was bothered about it.  
  
Draco's thoughts were broken when he felt his lover's lips on his and both fell into a passionate kiss. When the kiss was broken, they were out of breath, but managed to smile at each other and speak up.  
  
"So, what brings the Golden Boy here?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well---I want to be the first one to give you your graduation gift before everybody else. I know you have a lot of admirers out there." Harry said as he gave the package wrapped in gold to Draco.  
  
"Excuse me, scarhead," Draco glared at Harry. "I may have a lot of admirers, but they must remember that I fell in love with somebody who never admired me from the start." He smirked at Harry, "Besides, the same goes with you---you have more admirers than me."  
  
It was Harry this time who glared at Draco, "Well, for your information, ferret boy, you never admired me as well. So we're just the same." Both boys glared at each other this time, but after a minute they both laughed.  
  
"I just can't believe the faces of all our admirers when they found out about our relationship." Harry said as he wiped his tears, still laughing.  
  
"Yeah, it's like they saw Voldemort and Dumbledore having a cup of tea together talking about the weather."  
  
When they had stopped laughing, both boys looked at each other again.  
  
"Oh, and speaking of gifts, here's my graduation gift for you too. I hope you like it." Draco gave the silver wrapped package to Harry. Then, both boys opened their gifts and---  
  
"Harry, this is so beautiful!" Draco said delightfully as he held out a necklace with a pendant, where a broomstick and a silver cauldron were crossed together in an X-shaped. Draco saw that the cauldron had silver smoke above it.  
  
Harry smiled, "I knew you'd like it. But there's another one---take off the cover where the necklace was." Draco took it off, and saw a snake pendant covered in emeralds and its eye was silver.  
  
"Harry.I.I.I don't know what to say! It's so beautiful! And to think I only gave you one gift." Draco said, feeling a bit ashamed. "Don't worry. I'll buy you another one."  
  
"Hey, hey, there's no need to do that. Besides, I like your gift too.this is enough for me to know how much you love me." Harry looked at Draco's gift which was the same as Harry's, but Draco's pendant resembled a lion standing on its two hind legs with a red eye and and a snake with green eye crossed together. "I'm telling you, Draco, it's beautiful---but not as beautiful as you." Harry took hold of his lover's hands, and continued to speak, this time softly.  
  
"Draco, promise me that we'll be together forever after Hogwarts. I don't know what I would do if I lose you again."  
  
"I don't want to lose you again too, Harry." Draco said, his voice shaking. He remembered the time that he lost his Harry, but he didn't want to reminisce it now---this isn't the time. He looked at Harry and put his hand on his cheek. "I promise, Harry, we'll be together forever."  
  
"I promise too."  
  
"I love you, Harry."  
  
"I love you, too, Draco."  
  
At this, they were locked in a passionate kiss that lasted longer, until somebody gave a fake cough.  
  
~~~End of Flashback~~~  
  
He will never forget that promise, and now both he and Harry are fulfilling it. Draco looked at his watch and frowned. Because of his thinking, he didn't realize that Harry was already ten minutes late. What could take him so long? He said that he'll just pack his bags and say goodbye to Ron and Hermione who, by the way, were getting married next month. Draco looked around and still no Harry, but saw some students boarding the Hogwarts Express already, and saw through his watch that they only have 15 minutes left before the train leaves.  
  
"Hey Draco, aren't you going inside?" Draco whirled around to see Blaise calling out to him from his compartment.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming, in a minute. Don't worry."  
  
"Ok."  
  
When Draco turned around, he saw Harry running towards him. Draco smiled, but his smile vanished and was replaced by a frown when he saw that Harry didn't have his luggage.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry, I had to attend to something." Harry said, panting, holding Draco's right shoulder for support.  
  
"Where's your luggage? The train will be leaving in 10 minutes."  
  
Harry stopped panting and looked at Draco, a worried look on his face.  
  
"Draco, I have to tell you something. I'm sorry, but.but.but." Harry couldn't look at him straight in the eye. "I can't come with you."  
  
Draco felt he had been slapped in the face.he was stunned when he heard this. It took awhile before Draco spoke up.  
  
"B-B-But, why? What happened? Was this the reason why were late?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I'm sorry, Draco." His voice was shaking.  
  
"What?! What happened?!"  
  
"I've been accepted in the Auror's training, and we're starting the day after tomorrow. Draco. . ."Harry was on the verge of tears already.  
  
". . . I'm going train in Canada."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? I know the last line seems nothing or you may see it as exaggeration, but you'll find why it has to be in the next chapter. Again, review, review, review!!! 


	2. A Promise Broken

Disclaimer: Duh.the usual. I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
I'd like to acknowledge the following:  
  
MagickBeing & Brenna8: The explanation is all here in this chapter. Hope that explains it all.  
  
pixyfairy120  
  
Thank you for your reviews. It means a lot to me. And you're my first three reviewers in this fic. Oh and another thing, feel free to ask some questions about my fics, I'll gladly reply to you through email. You can put them in the reviews.  
  
Notes: Working on the next chapter of my first fic, so watch out for it. Meanwhile, read this. . .and review please. Thanks  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Title: A Destined Love By silver dragongurl  
  
Chapter 2 - A Promise Broken  
  
"What?! Just when did you apply as an Auror?! You never told me!" Draco was very surprised----he never expected this.  
  
"Draco, I know it was wrong for me not to tell you, but I didn't mind because I though I would never pass it. I just tried to apply in it, but I never expected to pass." Harry was beginning to get worried about Draco's reaction when he explains more. "But, I can't pass up this opportunity. This is the only chance that I can become what I really want to be."  
  
Draco felt his knees weaken and almost collapsed by the news, but was able to compose himself, though everything was too much. It took awhile before he was able to speak up.  
  
"But, Harry. . . you said before. . ."  
  
~~~~Start of Flashback~~~~  
It was a week before Graduation. Harry and Draco were sitting on the cold floor of the Astronomy tower, but they didn't care for they had each other to keep themselves warm. Harry was sitting between Draco's legs while Draco was embracing him from behind, and were both looking up in the sky. They were like this until one of them spoke up.  
  
"Draco?" Harry snuggled on his boyfriend's chest.  
  
"Hmmmm?" Draco said softly, still looking at the sky.  
  
"Hope you don't mind me asking, but have you thought about what work you're going to take when you leave Hogwarts?"  
  
Draco looked down at Harry, who was still snuggled on his chest. "Well, I don't know if this would be possible, but I would like to be a Potions teacher in Hogwarts." Then he laughed, which made Harry look up at him, confused.  
  
"What are you laughing about?"  
  
"Well, I could just imagine my father's----Lucius'----face when he hears I want to be a Potions teacher here. If he were alive, he'd be beating me now and tell me that whether I like it or not, I'm going to be a Death Eater just like him. He'd rather let me be like that than teaching the students who are not purebloods." Draco said this with disgust. He was glad that his father was dead, and his mother in Azkaban. But even so, he couldn't help but be sad, on his mother's part that is, because he thought that his mother cared for him. In the end, it was all just an act that was part of Lucius scheme to make his son a Death Eater. Draco loved his mother so much that it really shocked him when he found out that she was also a Death Eater, just like her sister Bellatrix. The worst part there was he saw his mother torturing the innocent people both from the Wizarding and Muggle world. Just thinking about it made Draco cry again, and this wasn't left unnoticed by Harry for his boyfriend became quiet longer than the usual.  
  
"Hey----I knew this would happen again." Harry turned and kneeled in front of Draco and wiped away his tears. Harry understood why he was like this, because he had been there when Draco saw everything that his mother did and felt sorry for him. He knew how much Draco loved his mother, until now, for he had told him so many times.  
  
Harry knew just how he can make Draco happy again. He leaned closer to him, and kissed Draco lightly, but passionately on the lips, and somehow Draco returned the kiss. He knew that it was only Harry who can fill his heart with happiness when he was lonely. At least, with returning this kiss, he was also returning Harry's favor of comforting him when he's down.  
  
"Thanks, Harry." Draco whispered when the kiss was broken. Harry wiped his tears again as it was starting to fall down again. Finally he was able to compose himself and speak up normally.  
  
"How about you, Harry? What do you want to be after Hogwarts?"  
  
Harry went back into staring at the sky. "Hmmm, I don't know. The only thing that's on my mind now is to become an Auror. Since that career advice with Professor McGonagall when I was in fifth year, I had my mind set on it. But, it's too dangerous."  
  
"Is this the Harry I know?!" Draco said, pretending to be shocked. "He doesn't want to be an Auror because it's dangerous?! Harry, it's obvious that you love danger. . .look at all that you've been through! Why don't you try it?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Even though I want to, there are many consequences. And one of them is you." Draco became confused. "Before I met you, I knew I wanted to become an Auror. But now . . .the last thing that I want to happen is for you to be in danger because of me. Plus . . ." Harry turned around to face Draco and looked at him deep in the eyes. " . . .I don't want to be separated from you anymore. I want us to be together forever."  
  
Draco was touched, and he felt tears coming----Harry was willing to sacrifice his dream career so that they can be together. Harry noticed this. "Hey, no crying again alright. I had enough people crying on me. Maybe, I can become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in Hogwarts. That way, we'll be together under one roof." Harry laughed. "Looks like we're not leaving Hogwarts after all."  
  
Draco laughed, too, though for a different reason. "You're going to get that job easily, since it changes every year. Maybe, for a change, when you apply for the DADA position, the 'curse' from it will be lifted because it was The Boy Who Lived who got the job. Though, Snape will hate you more." Harry laughed at the last sentence, while Draco continued, "Well, unlike you, it'll be a long time for me to get the Potions position. Like, let's say when Snape gets married."  
  
Harry coughed, which sounded more like a snigger. "Yeah, when pigs fly." Draco laughed. Even though Snape was his favorite teacher, he couldn't imagine him getting married. As far as he's concerned, Draco had never seen Snape with a girl ever since he went to Hogwarts.  
  
"But I think I'll be his apprentice. I'd like to know more about potion making so that I can make my own potions too. Snape said so himself after Voldemort was defeated. "  
  
"Well, that's cool."  
  
"You sure you really don't want to even try applying for the Auror career. I mean, I won't stop you---I just want you to be happy."  
  
Harry shook his head again. "I said no. You know, it's like you want me out of your sight."  
  
"Oh no! I don't want that to happen." And with that, they sealed their night with a passionate kiss.  
  
~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~  
  
" . . . but you said before you won't even try for it. Why didn't you tell me?!" Draco, too, was on the verge of tears as well. How could Harry do this to him?  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco, but I didn't know how to tell you. Besides, as I said awhile ago, I never expected to pass it. I became so desperate when Dumbledore told me that I passed and I had to go training the day after tomorrow."  
  
"But why Canada?! Why is it so far?! Why can't you train here?!" Draco was already yelling, so that the students who were boarding the train were looking at the couple.  
  
"They changed the rules---they said that the Aurors-to-be will be more trained when they're going to be exposed to different locations and surroundings. Since the downfall of Voldemort, the Ministry found out that not only has he followers here in England, but also in different parts of the world. And through one of the Death Eaters, they had also found out Voldemort had planned on taking over the world, and not only ours. To track his followers from different parts of the world is part of our training, and try to defend ourselves from them. And lastly, as the Ministry had explained, the Aurors-to-be would be a lot better if they also know the different skills from other countries, and be.let's say.more advanced. I think they want the Aurors-to-be to be more advanced now as to prepare in the future. Our first stop will be in Canada, then we'll go to other places as well. So. . . " Harry stopped to breathe---he was very hesitant to speak up, but Draco needed to know. ". . .we'll travel often."  
  
Draco was devastated---he couldn't believe that this was happening. And the worst part is, Harry broke the promise that he himself started! He was the one who told Draco that they would b together forever; and let him promise it. Of course, he promised too for he didn't want to lose Harry ever. And now, Harry's going to break it! Why did he, the one who started the promise, break it just so he can become what he wants to be?!  
  
"How. . . how. . .how could you do this to me, Harry?! Our promise.broken.exchanged for a stupid career."  
  
"Draco, this is not a stupid career!!!" Harry voice was rising now, for he got mad when his lover called him being an Auror a stupid career. "This is what I want, and I'll follow this path no matter what, and---"  
  
"---and break our promise just because of it!!! Our promise that you made for both of us, then suddenly you break it!!! What will happen to us now.to our relationship?!" Draco said shakily.  
  
Harry's anger died down immediately when he saw Draco's sad eyes. "We could write each other, you know and still keep in touch. You know. . .long- distance relationship."  
  
"Long-distance relationships?! Are you kidding me, Harry?! Do you think we can even survive that?! Knowing of your training, you might be too busy to even pick up a pen and write Quiddtich in a parchment."  
  
Draco now blew it as Harry emerald eyes were filled with anger at that statement. "Draco, I am not that stupid to even forget writing to people I love!!! You know, I would even stop and try to think about them, especially to people very special to me!!! Is that how you see me, Draco. . . stupid?! Huh?!"  
  
"It's not that, Harry, hun, but. . . can't I come with you?! We could go together and live together in Canada! It would be better!"  
  
Harry shook his head as he closed his eyes and spoke softly. "Unfortunately, Draco, that cannot be. I've already asked the Ministry about it, and they said it's not allowed for Aurors-to-be to bring their family or friends around while training because it would distract them. Ron and Hermione wanted to come to, but I told them they couldn't because of what the Ministry said. Oh Draco. . ."Harry took his lover's hand, "I desperately wanted you to be with me while I'm training. . .you'll be my inspiration to be a good Auror. But no matter what I do, I can't convince the Ministry." Harry put his forehead on Draco's. "I'm so sorry Draco. . .I really am. I promise that I would write to you every now and then and see to it that you're okay, and vice versa. Please Draco, love, try to understand."  
  
Draco nodded, though hesitantly at first, then spoke up looking on Harry's sad eyes. "Okay Harry, I understand now. I'm so sorry about how I reacted awhile ago." At that, the blond-haired boy pressed his lips onto his lover, and Harry returned it passionately.  
  
"I love you, Harry." Draco whispered when they parted, touching Harry's cheek  
  
"I love you too, Draco." Then, suddenly, Harry's hand went inside his lover's robes and reached for the necklace that he gave to him in their graduation. Harry noticed that, aside from the broomstick/silver cauldron pendant, the emerald snake with silver eye pendant was in the necklace as well. Harry caressed both pendants, and looked intently on Draco's eyes.  
  
"I'll always remember our love, Draco."  
  
Draco did the same and reached for the lion/serpent pendant from Harry's robes, and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"And I'll always remember it too, Harry."  
  
And at that, the Slytherin kissed his Gryffindor lover on the lips before it was broken by the Hogwarts train whistle, signaling everyone who were still outside that the train would be leaving.  
  
"You have to go, Draco. You don't want to miss the train. By the way, where are you living anyway?" But before Draco could answer, a voice called out from the train.  
  
"Draco, let's go. The train will be leaving." Blaise called out from the loud whistle.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming." Draco then turned back to Harry. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too. I have to go back to the castle.the Ministry is there to talk to me about the trip." Harry could feel his tears coming down. "Hey, don't forget, alright? We'll both remember our love." Draco nodded, also feeling his tears coming down. "I love you, Draco."  
  
"I love you too, Harry." Draco said shakily, kissing him on the lips before turning back and going towards the train. Before he went inside, he took one last look at Harry and went inside. After a minute, Harry saw Draco's head come out from his compartment window, tears already evident in his face, and sadness in his eyes. Harry gave him one last wave; Draco doing the same, as the train moved away from him. They continued this until Draco was just a speck in Harry's eyes. This was when the tears came flowing down, and turned away from the train and back into Hogwarts castle.  
  
"I'll always remember, Draco. . ."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
"Hey Draco, I'm sorry about Harry. . ."  
  
"No need to be sorry, Blaise, I'm okay now." But Draco knew that he would never be okay now that he's facing the fact that he and Harry won't be together anymore, at least physically. Yes, they'll be writing each other always, but it won't be the same. It won't be the same as before.  
  
And to answer Harry's last question, he actually didn't know where he would live. Actually, since Lucius was dead and his mother was in Azkaban, the Malfoy Manor was automatically given to Draco, as he was their only son. But he didn't want to go back there and see everything that reminded him of Lucius and his mother----or at least, he thought was his mother that he had loved. But since he had no choice, maybe he would live in the Malfoy Manor for awhile until he can find a smaller and more comfortable house for himself. He couldn't imagine himself living alone (with the exception of the house elves, of course) in the big Manor. It was a bit scary for that house was once a headquarters for all the Death-Eaters. Then, he'd go and pursue his plan on becoming Snape's apprentice to learn more about potion making.  
  
"Draco. . .hello. . .earth to Draco. . ." Draco's thoughts were broken by Blaise's voice.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I was asking if I could visit you in the Manor this summer holidays. My work in the Ministry won't start until after summer."  
  
"Sure, Blaise, no problem." At least he'll have company at home and not just the house elves. Unlike the other Slytherins, Blaise was the only best friend he had in his house. He was not like the others who followed the footsteps of their parents and became followers of Voldemort. And where are they now? Azkaban.  
  
"So, you'll still continue being Snape's apprentice in potion-making?"  
  
"Yeah." He wasn't in the mood to talk now, because his mind was on Harry leaving the country. Blaise, knowing Draco for years, noticed this and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder.  
  
"I know what you're thinking now, mate, but don't worry. I know that Harry loves you very much no matter where he is and what happens. And I know that you love him very much too." Blaise smiled at him that made Draco feel a bit better, and smiled back, though weakly. Even if Blaise's words intended to make him better, Draco still felt heartbroken by Harry's leave for his training. It was as though he would never be complete without Harry.he just couldn't help it. He turned to the compartment window, looking at the green, grassy fields sadly.  
  
"And I'll always remember, too, Harry. . ."  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, there goes Chapter 2. Hope my explanation on their training in Canada would be enough to know why they have to train there---and in other places too. Again.review, review, review!!!! Thanks. I'll update soon since I have more time now. ^____^ 


End file.
